Nights In
by Selly87
Summary: Harry Potter hasn’t been away on a proper holiday in years. Draco Malfoy is adamant that he’s going to change that. Sometimes all it takes is a small step forward…


**Author:** Selly  
**Title:** Nights In...  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry / Draco  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Summary:** Harry Potter hasn't been away on a proper holiday in years. Draco Malfoy is adamant that he's going to change that. Sometimes all it takes is a small step forward…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.  
**Warning:** Language, Smut, Established Relationship  
**Note: **This is what happens when you listen to a song and your mind starts to drift towards Harry & Draco while you walk home.

***

"You're overworked," Neville stated bluntly as he entered Harry's personal kingdom – commonly known as the Head of the Auror Department's office amongst the staff of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Gee, aren't you polite?" Harry rolled his eyes, briefly looking up from a file he'd been studying.

"Always. I ooze good mannerisms," Neville laughed and slumped into the comfortable chair in front of Harry's mahogany desk – Harry had protested against being presented with such an extravagant desk when he'd first moved into the office but Minister Shacklebolt had told him it was customary for the Head of the Department to have a grand desk – and crossed his legs.

"You spend _too much_ time around my husband, that's what you do," Harry sighed. Taking off his glasses, he placed them on his desk, rubbed his eyes and carefully searched his desk for his coffee mug. Taking a languid sip of the hot liquid, he sighed, blinked and then shoved his glasses back on to give Neville an expectant look – one that said he expected business not a leisure conversation. But Neville simply ignored Harry.

"Someone's got to spend time with Draco. You don't bother. If you're not careful he'll walk out on you one of these days,"

"He knows perfectly well that being the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department is no walk in the park. I've got 38 Aurors reporting to me, 15 potential Auror trainees waiting for their assignments at the Academy and on top of that I've got three cases and a ridiculous pile of paperwork to go through," Harry glared and Neville laughed.

"There are four secretaries sitting in the office in front of yours, filing their nails, sipping coffee and gossiping away to each other, because you insist on doing all the paperwork yourself. As the Head of Department you are not required to take on cases yourself. You've got your 38 Aurors for that and Ron, who, if may I _remind_ you, was promoted to Director of the Auror Academy last year, is perfectly capable of giving out assignments to the 15 Auror trainees you're so concerned with," Neville pointedly chided Harry, who continued glaring and idly twisted his wedding band.

"When have you started talking back?" Harry asked and Neville chuckled with amusement.

"Since I got sick of everyone walking all over me all the fucking time," Neville smiled. "Believe me, a week in Draco's presence work's wonders on somebody's self-confidence."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're having such a brilliant relationship with my husband! Now are you here to give me the results of the tests I had you run or are you here to grate on my nerves with small talk that I don't have time for?" Harry snapped and Neville rolled his eyes.

There really was no helping Harry. The raven-haired wizard was highly overworked and desperately needed a few days off to relax and forgot about his daily workload. Draco had been trying everything to coax Harry out of his office these last few weeks but nothing, absolutely nothing and no-one, could convince Harry that he needed to get out of the four walls that made up his office.

With Kingsley Shacklebolt out of the country on a series of meetings in preparation for the European Magical Relationship Summit early next year, there was no-one in a position to drill some sense into Harry. Hermione had tried and royally failed. Instead of being the one to tell Harry off she'd received an ear-bashing from Harry about using Magical Transport at seven-and-a-half months into her latest pregnancy.

"Merlin, take a chill pill," Neville's tone was harsh but he gave in and related his test results about the traces of several dried magical herbs Harry had discovered at a recent site of crime. He usually didn't work for the DMLE but every now and then he put in a few hours of overtime to do Harry a favour. Unlike Harry, Neville knew how to say '_no'_ when he was approached by anyone else, the exception being Harry. Neville knew that Harry valued his work very much and it boosted his ego slightly when he got the chance to work for Harry because the dark-haired wizard hardly every questioned Neville's test results, knowing that when it came to Herbology the other wizard simply did not make mistakes. Herbology was and had always been Neville's speciality; he knew what he was talking about in that area and always delivered conclusive results.

"That doesn't sound good," Harry mumbled after Neville had finished his report. "But at least we now know why the whole house blew up. Not that this brightens my mood in the slightest," Taking off his glasses once again, Harry rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and yawned. He felt like dropping his head onto his arms and taking a nap for a whole week but the piles of paperwork on his table kept him from giving in.

Knowing that it was now or never, Neville got up and, rounding Harry's desk, he held out an unlabelled potion vial. "Draco made this for you today. It will replenish your energy levels," He said but withdrew the potion from Harry's reach when the other wizard eagerly reached for the vial. Neville knew that Harry was familiar with the potion he was holding out to his old friend. Draco regularly stopped by at Neville's private pharmacy to stock up on the ingredients he needed for the potion, which he always laced with minerals and vitamins to ensure Harry's wellbeing.

"Neville, please. Just give me the damn potion," Harry sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue or discuss. He was wrecked and he still had eight hours of work to go through, plus four meetings, a staff announcement and he needed to speak to Auror Malcolm to ensure that is report was accurate – something about it just didn't add up.

"There're terms and conditions attached to this potion," Neville smiled and Harry glared.

"What's Draco up to now?" Harry asked, impatiently fidgeting with his glasses instead of putting them back on.

"He told me to tell you he will whip your sorry arse black and blue if you're not at home for dinner at 6.30 sharp." Neville grinned, blushing a little at the inappropriate thought that popped into his head. Watching Harry get the third degree from Draco in a physical way was something he didn't want to miss out on if he was honest with himself – not that he'd ever planned to admit that to either Harry or Draco.

The countless of shouting matches between Harry and Draco, he and everyone else close to the unlikely couple, had witnessed over the years were enough for Neville to know that Draco wasn't kidding. There was no reasoning with the blond when he was pissed off about something or other Harry had either done or not done. Still the two of them always made up… Sure one of them always ended up storming out of the house and maybe vanishing for a couple of hours to let off some steam, but in the end they always managed to sort out their differences.

"6.30?" Harry looked incredulous and glanced at the watch on his right wrist. "That's in six hours… I'll never manage that,"

"Well then I'm not allowed to give you the potion," Neville shrugged and attempted to safely store the potion vial in his pocket.

"No…wait. I'll be there. I guess I owe him that much. I'll just come in on Saturday for a couple of hours to catch up,"

"You do that," Neville nodded and handing Harry the potion, he watched the other wizard uncork the vial and gulp it down hastily. Score! Mentally patting his own shoulder for managing to get the potion down Harry's throat without resolving to magic, Neville pretended to glance at his own watch. "Oh! Is that time already? Merlin, I've got to run, Harry, I'm meeting Alicia for lunch in half an hour," He mumbled his excuses and before Harry had a chance to point out that the potion had left a funny – rather uncommon – aftertaste in his mouth, Neville was out the door.

Sighing, Harry shook his head and glanced down at the now empty potion vial. He tossed it into the bin next to his desk; put his glasses back on and continued working. The potion usually took twenty minutes before it started to work fully and Harry decided to take it easy until then. Mulling over the test results Neville had given him, Harry reached for the file with the case reports and leafed through the pages to go over all the evidence again now that he had updates on what happened to the ruined house of the McCroys.

There was a lot to take into account and Harry absent-mindedly found himself pressing the slightly dusty button on his desk to call in one of his four secretaries. He'd greatly frowned upon being assigned four secretaries but Kingsley had insisted and Harry had been too tired to care to discuss with the Minister. Besides, Kingsley's wife had been present for dinner, as had Draco, so Harry really didn't want to cause any ruckus. In hindsight he was sure Kingsley had it all planned out to force him to accept what he was being given instead of arguing the facts…

When one of his secretaries opened the door to his office, Harry briefly looked up – just long enough to see the brunette girl swoon – and then pointed over to a storage desk in the corner, close to the door to his office.

"The three piles on the left need to be filed, the other two piles are memos that I've reviewed this morning and signed where necessary. Please return them to the relevant sender or file them. You'll need to check exactly what to do with them as I haven't had a chance to sort them yet. The other pile is a bunch of reports that Director Weasley needs to sign, please have them delivered over to the Academy urgently and tell Director Weasley I need those back tonight. And last but not least I require all documentation of Auror Degory's last case for review so I can assign the open case to another Auror in his absence. Thanks," Harry said curtly and reaching for his coffee he took a few sips, all the while pondering over his latest case – at the moment nothing made sense.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noted that the secretary he'd called in – Angela her name – ushered one of the other girls over for assistance. Harry briefly wondered just why he'd buzzed for his secretaries in the first place, but then remembered that Draco had requested he'd be home for 6.30pm; there was no way he'd manage today's workload without help now that he'd been ordered to leave early. One thing was for sure. He was determined to give Draco an ear-bashing for calling him out of the office; dinner was hardly a life or death situation and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was crazy busy at the moment. Or should he say always?

***

"You'll never manage to get him to knowingly swallow the potion you slipped Neville," Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco, her life-long friend, and after unnecessarily brushing non-existing dust off her floating spring dress; she graciously seated herself and crossed her legs. Reaching for her tea, she took a tiny sip and smiled. Trust Draco to remember her favourite blend.

"My dear, I've no intention of letting Harry know exactly what he's swallowing," Draco grinned and closing his laptop he laid back in the wicker chair. One of the perks of frequently working from home was that he could decide where he wanted to work. If the English weather allowed it, he was usually seated in his favourite wicker chair outside in the garden. When it rained he preferred his study and the odd time that it was too hot he usually sought refuge in the winter garden, which was blessed with cooling charms that activated whenever the sun heated up the glass ceiling and walls.

"Sneaky," Pansy grinned.

"Slytherin at heart," Draco winked at his friend and she laughed heartily.

Draco highly suspected being able to laugh whichever way she liked was the reason she enjoyed hanging out at the house whenever Harry was at work. She'd stopped working nearly three years ago when she'd given birth to her and Theo's first child and for the last year or so she'd been busy restoring her social standing in the upper-class wizarding society, solely to do her mother a favour. She loathed the firm rules of society and generally preferred to fool around with her son and husband than force herself into a tight dress and down champagne at a boring reception or party of some sort.

Draco himself resolutely avoided any of those functions, partially because nothing in the world could make Harry wear an over-the-top dress robe for such a nonsense occasion, and secondly because he'd attended enough of those functions in his childhood to last him a life-time. The benefit of having fallen out with his parents, when he'd first formally introduced Harry to them over dinner several years ago, was that they didn't force him to do anything at all. He was free to live his own life whichever way he wanted.

Granted he spent most of the day working away on developing new potions and advancing the creation of already existing potions – or working on an updated version of Advanced Potions for Hogwarts like today, requested by Flourish & Blotts –, but it was a job Draco enjoyed doing more than anything. Harry often frowned upon his dangerous experiments but he knew better than to forbid Draco anything. It wasn't worth the argument that usually followed. One thing Harry however immensely enjoyed doing was telling Draco to play it safe when he messed around in the potions lab in the cellar underneath the house. It was a rather pointless advice since Draco always took precautions but it was one comment Harry always got away with and because he knew it he milked it.

"You always were," Pansy laughed and getting up she strolled over to the nearby apple tree and plucked a ripe fruit from one of the lower branches of the tree. Returning to the table, she polished the apple with a tissue before biting into it. "Where are you taking him?" She asked but Draco shook his head.

"That's between me and Harry," He winked and Pansy pouted.

"Please, do share,"

"Not a chance, Mrs Nott!"

"How are you going to get him to wherever you're going?"

"Why, by Portkey of course. It's all organised and booked. We're leaving at 3am, bloody time difference. I've sent some luggage ahead, the hotel room is booked and we're expected. The closest apparition point is within walking distance of the hotel, a five minute stroll to be exact."

"A five star hotel, I presume?"

"Of course," Draco smiled devilishly. "The Four Seasons. Harry loves the canopy beds they have. There'll be cool champagne waiting for us as well as fresh flowers, a fruit basket and chocolates."

"Oh I wish Theo would take me," Pansy said enthusiastically and Draco laughed.

"You've only just come back from the Seychelles, my dear," He pointed out and Pansy pouted.

Hurriedly standing up, she lifted her head up and frowned at Draco. "That's no reason not to go again. I simply adore having Theo for myself,"

"Spare me the details," Draco grinned and with a glare Pansy whirled around and strode back into the house, without a doubt in search of the nearest Floo. If there was something the girl simply couldn't get enough off, it was travelling. It gave her a chance to spend quality time with Theo, who was a bit of a workaholic – albeit nowhere as bad as Harry, Draco noted with an inaudible sigh – and raise her son without the input of her highly annoying mother.

***

"Hello gorgeous," Harry murmured as he snuck up on Draco, who was preparing two plates of homemade pasta in the kitchen. Approaching Draco, Harry slung his arms around his husband's waist, drawing him close.

Draco jumped slightly at the sudden attack, but was familiar enough with the feeling of Harry's arms around him and his hot breath on his neck, not to shriek.

"Smells divine," Harry whispered and Draco smiled and casually glanced at his watch. It was 6.30pm; apparently the odd threat or other did occasionally work with Harry. That and having been bribed with an energy replenishing potion… Draco instantly filled that information away for future reference. "What sauce is that?"

"White wine sauce with steamed vegetables and dices of chicken breast," Draco answered and shivered when Harry hummed against his neck. "And there's chocolate pudding with fresh strawberries and cream waiting in the fridge for later."

"Why all the effort?" Harry asked. Draco closed his eyes, pursed his lips and told himself not to flip out – not just yet anyway, Harry would get his punishment later. Trust him to have forgotten all about it! It really wasn't surprising though; Harry worked insane hours and almost always fell straight into bed whenever he did finally show up at home in the middle of the night. But Draco finally had enough – more than enough – tonight he was going to take matters into his own hands. Tonight he was in charge.

"Tomorrow is the 13th of April, Harry," Draco stated calmly and Harry paused his attack on his husband's neck for a moment to ponder over the date. An unintentional glance at his Draco's wedding band caused Harry to squeeze his eyes firmly shut and bite his lips in an attempt to hold back a groan. Fuck, no! Of course!

"I'm sorry," He muttered, utterly deflated by the fact that he'd nearly forgotten all about the eve of his and Draco's wedding anniversary for the first time in nearly seven years – well he'd almost forgotten last year, but a nudge and a hint from Ron had quickly made him remember. He and Draco never really did anything special on the actual day – except maybe a dinner with friends or a an occasional afternoon trip to the country or seaside – but the eve of their wedding anniversary – the 13th of April – was the day they locked themselves away, shut down their Floo connection and simply enjoyed being with each other. It was their own special evening and spending it together was a tradition they both had no intention of breaking any time soon.

"You'll pay for it and you know it," Draco whispered and Harry sighed.

"I know and I deserve it. Feel free to whip me black and blue after all,"

"No. I've a better punishment for you," Draco smiled sweetly and turning in Harry's arms, he relaxed against the kitchen counter. "Go get yourself sorted; dinner is on the table in five," He ordered and Harry knew better than to argue. Without as much of a hint of hesitation he kissed Draco and then turned on his heels and left the kitchen to get out of his Auror robes and into something much more comfortable, aka a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt.

***

"So… What's my punishment?" Harry asked casually, scooping up some chocolate pudding with a fresh strawberry. He took a bite of the fresh fruit and then dipped the rest of the strawberry in the leftover whipped cream on his plate.

"We're going on holiday…_tonight_," Draco smiled and Harry instantly chocked on his dessert.

"Oh seriously!" Draco rolled his eyes and slowly got up; he rounded the dinner table and patted Harry's back. Reaching out, he filled a glass with some water from a nearby carafe and offered it to Harry, who gratefully accepted the glass and took a few sips to ease the dryness in his throat. Seating himself on the edge of the dinner table – after making sure that he wasn't about to crush or knock anything over – Draco took the glass of water out of Harry's hand. Draco reached into his pocket and took out a platinum chain which he dropped it into Harry's open palm.

"The Portkey activates at 3am," Draco explained. When Harry frowned, he hurriedly added, "They're not expecting you at the office tomorrow."

"I've tons to do," Harry shook his head and gently placed the Portkey on the table, looking at it with distaste.

"Well you're going to take a break,"

"Draco…" Harry sighed and reached out for Draco's hand. The blond quickly pulled it out of reach and glared at his husband with such venom in his eyes that Harry swiftly closed his mouth and decided not to say anymore.

"We. Are. Going. On. Holiday. Tonight." Draco repeated. "There's just no discussion about it, you need the break and tomorrow is the day before our wedding anniversary. It's all planned; you don't even have to crook a finger. I booked us a room, sent our luggage ahead and let everyone at the Ministry know that Ron will be taking over for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Harry gapped, looking positively shocked at finding out that he'd be missing work for more than a day. He'd have piles of paperwork to catch up on.

"Shacklebolt himself approved your absence," Draco added, making it quite obvious that Harry had no chance of getting himself out of a few days far away from work and everything he was familiar with.

"I get terribly sick from Portkey travels, you know that! I won't be any fun to be around. I'll be hanging over the toilet bowl for at least 24 hours after our arrival."

"Longbottom ensured me that you drank the potion, I gave him this morning, in front of his very eyes,"

"Yes but that was a potion to replenish my energy levels, you always brew…" Harry stopped mid-sentence as realisation dawned on him – he'd been viciously tricked by both his friend and his husband. "You got Neville to lie to me! Draco Malfoy, you…"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Draco interrupted before Harry even had the chance to break into a full-fledged rant about everything that was wrong with deceiving someone, lying, etc. "Neville gave you some Pick-Me-Up, but I laced it with an anti- nausea potion, which, I might add, mixes excellently with the Pick-Me-Up potion. It must however be taken at least twelve hours _before_ the Portkey travel commences to work and one must eat a proper meal several hours before departing."

Harry shook his head and with a smile, he reached out to pull Draco close for a searing kiss. Surprised, Draco allowed his husband to attack him and sucked in a sharp breath when Harry pulled away several minutes later. "I've no arguments left; I guess we're going on holiday." Harry admitted defeat and Draco laughed.

"You bet we are," He grinned and kissed Harry soundly on the lips. "And on another note, I love you,"

"Oh I love you too, you wicked witch,"

"Hey!" Draco instantly looked offended. "I'm no witch!"

"Well '_wicked wizard_' sounded odd in my head," Harry shrugged, quite clearly unfazed about his husband's complaint.

"You'll pay for this, Potter,"

"I know. And you'll pay for sneaking me out of work and out of the country without discussing the matter with me first," Harry grinned. "We're even,"

"You'd have never said yes, had I asked you first," Draco glared and crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted.

"Too right you are," Harry smiled.

"Whatever, Potter. You'll thank me in two days," Draco huffed and slid off the table. He walked out of Harry's immediate reach and snagged a rather large strawberry. Draco took a bite of the delicious fruit and licked his lips in a way that made Harry's mouth go dry.

***

A deafening shrieking awoke Harry, who sat bolt upright in bed with his wand at the ready. Blinking, he groped for his glasses and put them on, before he suspiciously glanced around his and Draco's bedroom. He groaned when he realised that it was 2am in the morning. Slumping back into the pillows, he kicked out to his left and Draco grumbled something incomprehensible.

"Turn the fucking alarm off, Draco!" Harry hissed.

Turning onto his back, Draco sleepily rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He wasn't quite awake yet, but Harry's rude kick had pulled him out of his dream world rather roughly. He wanted to kick Harry in return but his limbs weren't really obeying his brain just yet.

"Wha…?" He croaked. He pushed himself up on his elbows and blinked, then turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Turn. The. Fucking. Alarm. Off." Harry snarled and cast a silencing charm around his head.

He sighed at the instant silence and closed his eyes with the very intention to go back to sleep. According to Draco there was a seven hour time difference between Britain and wherever they were going to travel. Harry had point blank refused to be told where he was being dragged off to, deciding he wanted it to be a surprise. Draco had obliged and had proceeded to eat his dessert in a way that drove Harry up the wall. Needless to say it hadn't taken very long for Harry to lose his cool and he'd dragged Draco, who willingly followed, into the bedroom to ravish him good and proper.

It took Draco another thirty seconds before Harry's words finally sunk in and that was exactly when he acknowledged the deafening sound of the alarm he'd set to ensure they would both wake up in time for their Portkey journey. Shuddering, Draco picked up his wand and flicked it at the alarm clock. He sighed when silence descended over the room. Slipping out of bed, he put on his house shoes and robe and trotted out of the bedroom. He made his way into the kitchen where he flicked his wand at the kettle to boil some water.

Slumping into the nearest chair, Draco Summoned two mugs from the cupboard and gently settled them down on the worktop. He poured some instant coffee powder into both cups. Crossing his legs, Draco sat quietly and waited for the kettle to boil, before he used a charm to fill the two large mugs almost to the brim with hot water. Adding two spoonfuls of sugar and some milk to Harry's mug, Draco cast a Non-Spillage charm on both mugs and manoeuvred them out of the kitchen and back upstairs into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, much to Draco's astonishment, Harry had switched on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed. He was leaning back against the headboard but other than that he'd made no move to get out of bed. However, his face lit up when the smell of coffee hit his nostrils and holding his hand out for his mug, he plucked it out of the air and brought it to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he sighed and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Coffee addict," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Blame it on the job," Harry shrugged and blew over the hot beverage before taking a careful sip.

"You blame _everything_ on the job," Draco muttered.

Draco sat down gracefully on Harry's side of the bed and kicked his slippers off. He pulled his feet up onto the bed and took a sip of his own coffee.

"I do, don't I?" Harry sighed and Draco merely nodded. "I'm sorry, Draco,"

"It's okay. I'm getting my own back in less than an hour," Draco smiled and tilted his head towards the alarm clock, which showed thirteen minutes past 2am in the morning.

"I guess you will," Harry winked.

He did really love Draco. One of Draco's greatest traits was his unpredictability; he said and did things right out of the blue. He constantly changed his mind and never quite stuck to what one would expect. He did what he thought was right and said what was on the tip of his tongue. He was blunt, yet sharp and witty. He always had a response at the ready and there was never a dull moment when Draco was around. He could entertain a whole room for hours if he wanted to. He was graceful and when he cared about someone then that someone knew.

Swallowing hard, Harry briefly closed his eyes as reality slapped him in face. He had barely spent any quality time with Draco in the last few months. Instead he'd buried himself in his work in an attempt show everyone that he was more than just the Boy Who Survived The Dark Lord. Years had passed since then. But Harry still couldn't forget – especially when he looked at the headlines of The Daily Prophet who still called him The Saviour of the Wizarding World, amongst various other titles.

It was annoying to say the least – especially because he'd thought that his promotion to Head of the Auror Department had finally shown the Wizarding World just what he was capable off. He could've had the job five years ago – Shacklebolt had offered it to him on a silver platter back then – but Harry had turned it down, reasoning he wasn't ready. Draco had made snarky comments about his '_idiocy_' for weeks after. In Draco's opinion Harry had been ready to take the job five years ago and it had taken the blond a good while to come to terms with the decision Harry had made. He had of course, understood Harry's reasoning but had been adamant that Harry was throwing away his potential by working in the field.

Harry had proven him wrong by gathering valuable experience and last year – when Shacklebolt had finally managed to force the job upon him, following major shake-ups in the leaderships of the different departments in the Ministry – Harry had made six important changes to the Law within two weeks of moving into his office. Harry's waltz-in-and-rock-the-boat type of leadership in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had sent accolades raining down on him within his first six months in the office and what with having set himself such high bars; Harry was determined to keep up the good work to make the nation proud. What he hadn't taken into account, however, was the fact that he had friends – and a _husband_ – who were willing to support his decisions and work together with him to ease the strain.

A stabbing pain in his heart pulled Harry back into the real world and he took a few sips from his coffee. Harry looked up at Draco, who just frowned but refrained from making a comment. Smiling softly, Harry shook his head and decided that he would use the resulting free time he had with Draco to make it up to his husband, whom he'd severely neglected in the last few months. '_There's only so much he's going to put up with._' Harry thought to himself. He knew he had to patch up his relationship with Draco before it was too late and Draco decided that he was better off with someone else.

***

"China?" Harry asked.

He surveyed the many Asian business people, locals and tourists on the plaza, while he and Draco walked around after their Portkey arrival in a secluded dark room. There, a Magical customs officer with extremely bad English had asked them a few questions. Well, he'd asked Draco a few questions; Harry had been too mesmerised by the fact that he wasn't violently sick after the Portkey journey. He wasn't even feeling queasy. No churning stomach, no intolerable cramps, no desperate urge to throw himself in front of a toilet bowl and puke up his insides. Instead he'd felt simply fabulous.

"Close but not quite," Draco smiled and slipped his hand into Harry's, holding on tight. It was busy out here on the plaza, near the Erawan Shrine, and the last thing Draco wanted was to lose Harry in the crowd.

"Where are we then?" Harry asked, looking around with awe.

This place was quite breath-taking, despite the early rush hour. Glancing at his watch, which had automatically adjusted to the new time zone, Harry discovered that it was shortly past 9am in the morning wherever they were. It was comfortably warm – a little humid maybe – and the sun was bathing everything around them with her warming rays. Harry smiled as he recalled Draco insisting that he wear a t-shirt, loose khaki trousers and a pair of comfortable runners.

"How exact do you want me to be?" Draco laughed.

"Pretty exact,"

"We're at the Amarin Plaza in Bangkok, Thailand,"

"Thailand. Wow. What made you think of that?" Harry queried and bumped into Draco as he dived out of a business man's way. The man was rushing down the plaza with his mobile glued to his ears; he was speaking a language that sounded alien to Harry's ears.

"The Songkran Festival. I read about it in some Muggle paper a few months ago at King's Cross and Bangkok struck me as a place that was far enough away from your office."

"What is the Songkran Festival?"

"It's the Thai New Year. Celebrations begin later today," Draco answered and tugged on Harry's hand, heading into the vague direction of the main road. "Our hotel is less than ten minutes away from here. Let's check in and then I'll show you a brochure about the festival. I asked the hotel to have a few books ready for us. I'm intending to spend the next two days dragging you around every corner of Bangkok. I want see _everything_."

"I thought we came here to relax?" Harry frowned but followed his husband, who was elegantly winding his way through the mass of people and continuously apologising in what Harry realised was Thai whenever he walked into someone. "Nice! I didn't know that you _speak_ Thai,"

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. "I don't speak Thai, Potter, you moron! I learned a few essential words in case we're stuck with some idiot who doesn't speak English,"

"Be careful. We've only just arrived; you don't really want to make yourself any enemies already. I hadn't planned on getting cosy with the Head of Bangkok's Auror Department," Harry chided but Draco simply rolled his eyes and said nothing.

***

"This festival sure sounds amazing," Harry exclaimed, glancing up from the brochure about the Songkran, Draco had handed him after they'd thoroughly explored every corner of their extravagant hotel suite. He was comfortably seated on the ridiculously oversized canopy bed, sipping away on some freshly brewed Thai tea. Harry wasn't quite sure what exactly he was drinking but it was delicious anyway. The taste of the tea vaguely resembled Green tea, but there were definitely other flavours there that Harry was entirely unfamiliar with.

"It does. I haven't actually read much about it though, I want to be surprised," Draco grinned and sipped on his champagne. He'd flung himself onto a massive armchair opposite the bed and was lounging on it as though he was the king of the world. He'd kicked off his shoes and looked so comfortable that Harry was itching to abandon the bed and join Draco on the armchair. It was easily big enough to hold the two of them.

"Good idea," Harry nodded and hiding his face behind the brochure, he bit his bottom lip hard to suppress the urge to burst out laughing. He'd just come across a fact about the Songkran Festival that Draco seemed to be blissfully oblivious about – either that or he didn't care and somehow Harry didn't think that was the case. '_I think I've just found my perfect revenge._' Harry mused. '_Sometimes it's better to let others to do the job for you. Especially when the victim is your husband and you have to return home with him._' "What's your plan for the rest of the morning?" Harry asked and closing the brochure, he casually shoved it into the drawer of the nightstand closest to him and cast a wandless locking charm on the drawer – the least he wanted was Draco finding out what he'd just discovered.

"A proper breakfast is first on my agenda," Draco replied and shuddered when the vibes of Harry's wild magic tickled his skin. "Quit casting wandless spells!" He frowned.

"Sorry," Harry looked apologetic. "Tea was getting cold,"

"A warning would've been nice…unless of course you're trying to get me to jump you?"

"Me? Now, why would I do any such thing?" Harry put on a mask of innocence and Draco chuckled. Harry's innocent face was hilarious. Especially because it wasn't an innocent face at all… Harry never managed to get away with anything. He always got caught out, much to his own annoyance. Draco however was the exact opposite. He got away with everything. He knew how to feign innocence like no other. Sometimes Harry still wondered why all the years he'd already spent in Draco's presence hadn't rubbed off on him in the slightest. It was actually rather annoying, if Harry was honest.

"Oh, I dunno," Draco shrugged. "'Cos you're my husband, maybe?"

"Maybe," Harry grinned and emptying his tea, he grudgingly heaved himself off the bed and stretched his limbs. He'd expected to be a lot more tired upon their arrival but they'd managed to get a good few hours of sleep prior to their 3am departure and the coffee, straight after waking up, had definitely helped to kick-start them both. On top of that, the short walk from their apparition point to the hotel had completely woken Harry up. He was ready to explore Bangkok together with Draco.

***

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, half engrossed in the map inside the guidebook – according to which he and Draco were currently walking towards the Tha Chang ferry pier – they'd found in a small English-speaking tourist shop after a lavish breakfast in one of the hotel's many restaurants, and half mesmerised by all the beauty and action about him. Bangkok was one hell of a busy city and even though they'd only arrived some two hours ago, Harry was already head over heels in love with the city.

"To a mooring where a hang yao is hopefully awaiting our arrival," Draco answered and slowing down a little, he slipped his hand into Harry's and smiled at his husband. The dark-haired wizard chuckled with amusement but made no further comment. Sometimes – and it wasn't very often – Draco behaved like he had back when they'd started going out with each other… Back then they'd held hands at any given occasion and had spend days locked at lips. Having Draco's hand in his own usually made Harry feel all fuzzy inside and especially now that he and Draco were in an unfamiliar city, enjoying a bit of highly _overdue_ quality time.

"Should've known you'd go for the long-tail boat trip," Harry said and squeezing Draco's hand softly, he stopped walking. Before Draco knew what was happening he found himself being passionately kissed by Harry. Unwilling to resist the temptation, Draco melted against Harry's firm body. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and instantly forgot where he was. Nobody around them seemed to care about their behaviour though. Either that or people were choosing to ignore the spontaneous public display of affection.

***

"Your verdict?" Draco asked as he languidly stretched out on top of the massive bed in the bedroom of their hotel suite. He was well and truly exhausted and his feet hurt unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He and Harry had spent two and a half hours travelling Bangkok's waterways and they'd been pleasantly surprised when their driver had started to point out interesting sights and facts along the way. His English had by no means been fluent but it had been good enough for them both to understand him. He'd taken them on a very special, personalised tour and they'd both ended up buying snacks and treats when they'd passed through one of Bangkok's famous floating markets. Their driver had advised them on what was especially delicious and they'd leisurely snacked away while being driven to the Royal Barges Museum.

After their journey on the khlongs, they'd proceeded to The Grand Palace, a place Harry had insisted on visiting. They'd refrained from joining a tour and had instead strolled around by themselves, discovering various interesting facts and consulting their little guidebook whenever they wanted more in-depth knowledge of the Palace and its history. They'd visited the Wat Phra Kaew, the temple of the Emerald Buddha and the Wat Pho, the temple of the Reclining Buddha – where they'd been offered to try out a traditional Thai massage – before wandering around the national museum to learn things about Bangkok and Thailand that their little guidebook didn't tell them. After so many visual impressions and so much reading they'd eventually fled to a small Thai restaurant for afternoon tea and some Thai specialties, before spending the early evening in Chinatown, hunting down a suitable place for a light dinner. Draco had insisted that they sit down for one proper meal after living off snacks all morning and afternoon.

"I can't decide. It was all amazing,"

"You have to pick something," Draco pouted and poked Harry between the ribs.

"Ow! Whatever was that for?" Harry pulled a face and rubbed his aching side.

"Pick something,"

"Big child," Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, give me a moment to think about everything we've seen," Closing his eyes, Harry ran through the day's events and he was about to decide on the floating markets when a pleasant memory nudged him and smiling he opened his eyes and shuffling a little, Harry drew Draco in for a kiss. "The snog before the long-tail boat journey and the Thai massage," He whispered against his husband's soft lips and Draco chuckled and nudged him.

"Those aren't sights, you idiot,"

"They are. The sight of you in that tiny white towel…I was contemplating apparating us both back here, wanted to ravish you so bad,"

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't focus on the hotel room; my mind was too occupied with thoughts about things I wanted to do to you,"

"I didn't mean why didn't you apparate us!" Draco frowned. "Why didn't you ravish me?"

"What? In the middle of the Wat Pho Temple?" Harry laughed. "You know I'm versatile, but I'm not that open to sex in public places,"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make up for the fact that you didn't ravish me this afternoon,"

"I'd intended to do that anyway,"

"Oh really? Convince me," Draco teased.

"As you wish, Mr Malfoy," Harry chuckled and flipping Draco onto his back, he straddled the blond and ground his groin against Draco's; drawing a low moan from his husband's slightly parted lips.

Falling forward, Harry braced himself on his arms and circling his hips teasingly, he made sure that his slowly growing erection was grinding against Draco's cock, which was starting to show interest in the current happenings.

Capturing Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, Harry ran his tongue over the soft flesh and then cheekily wound his way into Draco's mouth, seeking out his tongue's counterpart to battle with. Draco was only more than willing to oblige and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he pulled his lover even closer, relishing in the familiar feeling of giving into Harry's advances. What sweetened the whole deal was the fact that they were all alone and since nobody knew where they were chances of anyone disturbing them ranked between non-existent and none-at-all.

After a languid kiss, Harry made short work of both his and Draco's clothing with a simple non-verbal wandless spell. Draco shuddered at the sensations of the raw magic rushing over his skin and moaned when Harry thrust forward. Spreading his legs further, Draco wrapped them around Harry's hips and thrust upward, moving in unison with Harry. They both knew what they wanted and taking their time wasn't it – not tonight anyway.

"Aren't you even going to try to fight for the top position?" Harry whispered against Draco's lips and the blond chuckled.

"I believe you were trying to prove a point about ravishing me,"

"That's quite true," Harry laughed and capturing his husband's lips in another kiss, he murmured a lubrication spell and Draco hissed when the cool gel gently prepared him. Arching his back, he wound his arms tightly around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss.

"I love it when you're that submissive," Harry murmured and Draco gently bit Harry's bottom lip, drawing a yelp soft yelp from his lover's lips.

"Don't," Draco warned but Harry merely laughed and shuffling slightly, he rubbed the tip of his index finger over Draco's lubricated entrance, effectively stopping the blond from finishing his sentence. "Sweet Merlin," Draco moaned and shuddered when Harry's finger slipped into him, teasing him and seeking out his prostate.

Years of practice meant Harry knew exactly how to move to provide Draco with maximum pleasure.

"Harry, please, don't…just…" Draco murmured, never quite finishing his sentence.

"I wasn't going to," Harry whispered and kissed Draco. Kissing the blond was something Harry never quite managed to get enough of and luckily for him, Draco was a sucker for being kissed.

Properly steadying himself, Harry mumbled a spell that coated his cock with plenty of lube before guiding it to Draco's entrance. He slowly pushed forward and Draco moaned as the sensations of being penetrated for the first time flooded his mind. It hurt just a little but Draco didn't care. Pleasure always won over the uncomfortable feeling of Harry's cock stretching him and soon Draco wriggled beneath Harry, urging him to move.

"Fuck, Draco, so very good!" Harry whispered and withdrawing slightly, he thrust into Draco, hitting that sweet spot deep inside the blonde that provoked most delectable sounds to pour from Draco's lips.

Somewhat roughly clawing at Harry's back, Draco shamelessly demanded – _begged_ – for more. Harry obliged and building up a quick-paced, but even, rhythm, he drove Draco towards the edge. The blond was shuddering from the sensations and his fingers were slipping down Harry's back. Whatever he tried, he just couldn't manage to hold on – the droplets of sweat on Harry's back were effectively preventing him and when Harry wrapped his hand around his pulsing and neglected cock, Draco screamed in delight. Throwing his head back into the sea of pillows, he allowed his hands to slip off Harry's body and sought out the headboard instead. Wrapping his hands around the wooden structure, Draco steadied himself.

Tonight wasn't the night where he had any strength left inside of him to hold on, to draw out his orgasm. Tonight he simply wanted relief. The by-product of Harry's insane working hours had been a distinctive lack of action in the bedroom and whereas Draco was more than willing to make up for the lost hours of unadulterated pleasure he wasn't willing to endure any kind of teasing. Luckily for him, Harry wasn't in the mood for any teasing either – despite having spent the entire day riling Draco up by making ambiguous comments.

Harry groaned when Draco suddenly clenched around him and letting go of his husband's leaking erection, he quickly steadied himself and thrust into him with such determination that the blond screamed with utter delight. The cry of passion sent shivers down Harry's spine and he shuddered as his orgasm flared up in the pit of his stomach. It spread through his body like wildfire and before he could quite rationalise what was happening, Harry's muscles were spasming and his arms trembled dangerously as his orgasm tore through him. Waves of intense pleasure sent electric shocks through Harry and as he emptied himself deep inside Draco, he distinctly knew that he'd drawn his husband over the edge with his sudden orgasm.

Draco's come splattered all over Harry's stomach and chest and when Harry's arms gave in and he fell forward, right on top of Draco, he vaguely noted that the mess would terribly uncomfortable to clean come morning. He knew that he could simply use a spell but right now Harry was sure he hadn't enough strength left inside of him to mutter the word to activate the cleaning charm. It didn't matter anyway… Draco didn't care and Harry most definitely didn't. They both had no intention of leaving their hotel room to go anywhere and the massive marble-tiled shower room was only a few steps away. Though right now even that didn't matter.

Yawning, Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and slowly rolling off the blond, he gently pulled out of Draco and grabbing the bedcovers, he unceremoniously yanked at them. Covering them both in a cocoon of warmth, Harry drew Draco into his arms and the blond, despite already being more than half asleep, moved willingly. Sighing softly, Harry embraced his husband and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Draco responded with a soft chuckle and Harry sighed. Right now he was floating on cloud number nine and nothing short of a misrouted cannonball could convince him to leap back down into the real world. He was quite happy in his and Draco's tiny bubble of uninterrupted bliss and didn't intend on leaving it any time soon.

***

"You know, I really missed this," Draco whispered hours later as he pushed an unruly strand of Harry's hair out of his face.

"Missed what?" Harry smiled. It was the middle of the night, possibly very early morning even and even though they'd blissfully slept in each other arms, they hadn't quite managed to sleep in. Still neither of them was in any way inclined to move or to get out of bed. In fact both men were actually contemplating going back to sleep for a few more hours. They'd done the majority of sight-seeing yesterday and had both agreed to spend their second day in Bangkok actually focusing on some of the famous Songkran festivities throughout the city. The Songkran was after all the reason Draco had dragged Harry all the way out to Bangkok and they both couldn't wait to explore the foreign culture. Up until know they'd always celebrated the turning of the year the British way but this time around they had a chance to indulge into an entirely different way of welcoming a New Year.

"This… Just lying in bed with you," Draco mumbled. "You're never relaxed enough to just switch off and stay in bed with me,"

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed. He felt awful. They'd only left Britain a little over a day ago and he'd already discovered countless of things that he'd been missing out throughout the last couple of years. Magical transportation made it so very easy to get virtually everywhere for even just a weekend and Harry felt a stabbing pain in his heart when he realised just how much time he'd wasted scooped up in his office in the last year. Sure he had purposefully overloaded himself with tasks but he was slowly realising just how stupid that had been. He'd people around him who cared and who'd do anything to help him out, instead he'd become somewhat of a hermit inside of his office.

It would definitely take more than a weekend away with Draco to fix things, especially because he also still owed Hermione, Ron, Neville and half of his department an apology. He was working with very capable people and he'd resolutely questioned their skills by not even giving them a chance to prove themselves to their new Head of Department.

"Quit apologising already," Draco smiled. "You know you don't get away with anything where I am concerned,"

"That's quite true," Harry chuckled. "I still am sorry though,"

"Say it one more time, Potter, and you will find out just what I do with husbands who don't listen to me,"

"Husbands? You have more than one?"

"One for every day of the week," Draco laughed. "I've got them numbered and they come around when you're not there to take care of my needs,"

"Do they all look like me too?"

"Absolutely. I have them cast a glamour around them, with unruly hair, scar and all, before they enter the house,"

"That's just gross," Harry shuddered.

"Actually," Draco drawled. "It's quite hot really…though I have to admit none of them is quite as good in bed as you, _darling_,"

"I should hope so," Harry laughed, pointedly ignoring the fact that Draco had just called him '_darling_'. That was a nickname Molly used and Draco using it didn't sound right to Harry's ears at all.

***

"More sight-seeing," Harry sighed when he and Draco left the hotel hand in hand a few hours later. They'd managed to catch some more sleep after their late-night conversation, had enjoyed a languid shower – which had ended with them both getting rather frisky – and had indulged in the most extravagant breakfast ever. The hotel staff had brought a massive buffet – mainly consisting of fresh fruits, vegetables and Thai specialities – up to their room when Draco had popped down to the reception to place the order. He knew how to use a phone but the English translation of the instructions had been rather poor and after getting through to the Bangkok fire brigade three times in a row – and profusely apologising for harassing them – Draco had given up and had instead opted to place their breakfast order in person. What he hadn't anticipated was that the hotel chefs had prepared them a breakfast worthy of a King.

"Of course," Draco grinned. He'd resolutely refused to fill Harry in on exactly where they were off to this morning and no amount of begging on Harry's account or countless promises of getting two blowjobs a day for a month had made Draco relent. Though the blowjob offer had almost made him give in Draco had managed to remain steadfast. His reasoning for rejecting Harry's offer had been that they were married and that Draco didn't require a promise like that to have his needs fulfilled. Harry had laughed at that response and with a shrug he'd stated that that was indeed true – Draco had, after all, seven doubles of Harry at his beck and call.

"Come on, last least give me a hint,"

"You asked me that before. The answer is still no," Draco looked rather bored as he answered. He'd no idea how he'd managed to keep his patience so far – Harry had really worn him out with his constant questions – but he'd been successful so far and he was determined not to fail now, no matter what Harry was going to try while they travelled to their destination.

***

"Oh Merlin's balls!" Harry laughed so hard and he had to hold on to his sides as he continued to take in the sight in front of him. Draco had dragged him all the way to Chidlom-Ploenchit and they were currently admiring the shrine of the Goddess Tubtim on the Grounds of the Swissotel Nai Lert Hotel.

"More like Merlin's phallus," Draco corrected his husband. He was only barely managing to contain himself. Harry's face had been a picture when he'd first set his eyes on the shrine if the Goddess Tubtim – his eyes has very nearly popped right out of his head, instantly confirming Draco's suspicions that Harry had seen a lot in his life but he definitely hadn't seen _that _just yet.

"Phalluses," Harry giggled as he slumped onto the nearest bench, his eyes still glued to the accumulation of hundreds of phalluses of all sizes, colours, shapes and materials in front of him.

"Well I'm sure Merlin only had one phallus, but we can certainly research that when we get back to England," Draco laughed and sat down next to Harry.

Turning his head, Harry raised one eyebrow at Draco. "You want to research Merlin's dick?"

"No," Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, Potter, you're thick this morning. I said we can certainly research your theory of Merlin having more than one phallus if it tickles your fancy,"

"I think not," Harry visibly shuddered. "There are things that are better left undiscovered,"

"Point taken," Draco nodded.

"So what does our wise little book tell us about this place?"

"Quite a few fun facts actually," Draco grinned and started to read out random facts about the shrine of the Goddess Tuptim. "…women visit this shrine when they are trying to conceive, leaving offerings of lotus and jasmine. And if rumours can be believed, the shrine has a good success rate…" Draco laughed and discreetly touching his wand, he conjured some lotus and jasmine into the palms of Harry's hands. "Go, honour the Goddess. Who knows, you might conceive the next time we get down and dirty,"

"I'd rather not," Harry frowned and carefully handed the lotus and jasmine offering back to Draco. "You try your luck. You work from home; a pregnancy wouldn't be quite as inconvenient for you as it would be for me,"

"Are you trying to offend me?" Draco glared.

"Not intentionally,"

"Well it's working anyway,"

"I'm _so_ sorry,"

"No, you're not,"

"I am actually," Harry attempted to look sincere. He managed up until the point where he caught Draco's eyes. That's when he cracked up – yet again.

"Well if you are, go honour the goddess,"

"But I don't want to be pregnant,"

"That's beside the point. If you're serious about your apology you'll be a good husband and you'll do as told,"

"That's such a wife thing to say. I think you should honour the goddess," Harry laughed and slid down the bench and out of Draco's immediate reach. The blonde's eyes were blazing with fury and Harry really did not wish to be on the receiving end of his husband's anger, though he had no doubt that he would be anyway.

"Potter!" Draco snarled.

"Malfoy," Harry said sweetly.

"Do not make me draw my wand,"

"We're in public, _sweetheart_," Harry batted his eyelashes. "It really wouldn't go down well if you did that, I can assure you,"

"You just wait until we get back to the hotel," Draco said casually and getting up, he walked over to the shrine and placed his offering right next to that of a young Thai woman, who frowned with confusion. Smiling, Draco pursed his lips, got back to his feet, turned on his heel and walked back to the bench on which Harry was sitting. He was just about to say something when Harry cut across him.

"I can't believe you just did that," He marvelled and Draco turned his head to glance to where he'd laid down his offering.

"I was hardly going to carry it around with me,"

"That's what banishing charms are for," Harry grinned and ducked when Draco attempted to take a swing at him.

"I'm going to get a souvenir," Draco snarled and turning on his heel he stalked off.

***

"Is there even a point in my trying to plead with you not to make me wear this?" Harry sighed when Draco handed him a delicate silver chain with a miniature silver phallus attached to it.

Raising his eyebrow, Draco gave Harry a pointed look.

"I guess not," Harry mumbled and turning his back on Draco, he allowed the blond to fasten the little chain around his neck. He promptly attempted to hide it under his t-shirt but one stern look from Draco told him it would be unwise to even try to hide the chain. "Oh come on Draco, I'll look like a dick wearing a dick around my neck,"

"Your point is?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"I see, there's no reasoning with you,"

"Your own fault," Draco shrugged.

"I hate when you're in a huff like that," Harry murmured under his breath and Draco smiled.

"Make it up to me, so,"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"A blowjob for starters,"

"I can do that," Harry nodded and looked around himself for a nearby public toilet or any place where he and Draco could vanish to for some impromptu friskiness.

"Oh no, Potter, that would be much too easy," Draco grinned and Harry gave his husband an incredulous look when the blond casually pointed at a little island built into a pond near the shrine of the Goddess. "Right there,"

"Are you _nuts_?" Harry gulped.

"No. What do we have glamour charms for? And rumour has it the British Head of the Auror Department is pretty apt at wandless magic,"

"It's a glamour, Draco, please. If I had my invisibility cloak," Harry balked – Draco's mere suggestion that he give him a blowjob surrounded by about a thousand people send shudders down Harry's spine and those shudders were definitely not the good kind.

Instead of responding, Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket, touched his wand and the box enlarged itself until it had reached his actual size. "I knew you'd say that, so I wisely packed it," Draco laughed and Harry glared. "You owe me, Potter, don't even think about backing out,"

"You are… Actually, I've no words for what you are," Harry mumbled and taking the cloak out of the box, he quickly threw it around himself and Draco, concealing them from the sight of everyone. Once they were hidden from view he then banished the box and with a skilled move and only a barely audible pop he then apparated them both into the centre of the small island.

"Potter, you never cease to amaze me," Draco murmured when they appeared on the island – securely hidden under the invisibility cloak of course. He shuddered when Harry pulled him that little bit closer and claimed his mouth with a searing kiss. Stumbling slightly, Draco silently thanked Merlin when Harry snuck his arm around his waist and steadied him.

"I aim to please," Harry whispered against Draco's lips and thrusting forward he rubbed his groin against Draco's. Using a non-verbal, wandless spell, Harry ensured that the cloak would stay in place and ghosting his lips over Draco's jaw; he travelled to the blonde's neck and blew hot breath over his husband's sensitive neck. "You've a dirty, dirty fancy for sex in public places, Mr Malfoy," He murmured and Draco shuddered when a series of shivers shock him right through to the core. He could feel himself growing hard already – the anticipation of what was about to happen, of just what Harry was about to do with him, was driving him wild with lust.

"Please," Draco sighed and Harry chuckled and bit the blonde's neck, purposefully leaving red marks. His free hand, snuck in-between his and Draco's bodies and making short work of the top button and zipper of Draco's jeans, he pushed his hand into the warm haven and working two fingers past the gap in Draco's boxer shorts, Harry ran his fingertips over his lover's warm and pulsing cock. "Sweet Merlin," Draco groaned and biting his lips, he blushed when he remembered just where he was. So he and Harry were scooped up under Harry's invisibility cloak but unfortunately that didn't mean that they couldn't be _heard_.

"At least _try_ to be quiet," Harry murmured against Draco's neck and casting another wandless spell, he conjured up a soundproof bubble around them. The raw magic of the spell nearly brought Draco to his knees and only Harry's firm hold on the blond ensured that Draco remained upright. Smirking to himself, Harry casually dropped to his knees and freeing Draco's cock from its confines he lapped at the pre-come leaking tip and firmly grasped his husband's hips when the blond threatened to topple over.

Placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, Draco steadied himself and sucking in a sharp breath; he tried to relax but was finding it increasingly difficult. He usually had more self-control but today he was really struggling to contain his excitement, especially because Harry was using copious amounts of wandless magic in the confined space that they were in. Draco was extremely sensitive to the invisible waves of magic that radiated off Harry's magical core whenever he used wandless magic. He could bear Harry casting spells without his wand when there was a bit of distance between them but found it almost unbearable when Harry was mumbling the spells against his bare skin. It was such a turn on that Harry almost always used Draco's little predicament to his advantage. Draco hardly ever minded – his husband was an extraordinary lover, despite his sneaky little Slytherin traits.

Draco was roughly yanked out of his own musings when Harry's lips closed around the very tip of his cock and Harry's tongue circled the slit. A moan erupted from Draco's throat before the blond had a chance to do anything to prevent it. He was instantly thankful for the silencing charm that Harry had thoughtfully cast around them. Gripping his husband's shoulders just that bit tighter, Draco closed his eyes, licked his suddenly too dry lips and sucked in a sharp breath when Harry leaned in for the kill and took most of his lover's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Harry, so fucking good," Draco moaned and his knees trembled when Harry sucked hard before he pulled back and returned to teasing the very tip, scooping up and swallowing the slightly salty pre-come. Harry was itching to tug on Draco's jeans and boxers, to yank them down and push his finger inside Draco to pleasure his husband even more but he was sensible enough not to. They didn't have time for that… What they were doing was dangerous enough as it was, without Harry attempting undress Draco to finger-fuck him in the centre of a fake island built into a water fountain that countless of people were staring at this very moment.

Harry was acutely aware of the fact that the chances were high that his invisibility cloak could slip, despite the sticking charm he'd cast. One thing Harry absolutely wasn't looking forward to, was explaining himself to the Thai Magical Ministry. He preferred to keep his intentions for giving Draco a blowjob in front of a tourist attraction to himself.

Sucking harder and slowly building up a rhythm, Harry smirked to himself when he realised that there was one thing he could do to really drive Draco up the wall. Quickly casting a spell, Harry tightly held on to his husband's hips when the blond gulped and yelped in surprise - the spell Harry had cast had lubricated Draco's entrance and the illusion of a finger was gently probing at the blonde's entrance, trying to breach the tight muscle. Harry could easily control the speed and movement of the non-existing finger by moving his own finger in the way that he wanted the illusion to move.

"Fuck! Harry! Fuck…I…oh… sweet…fuck…! Please…don't…don't…stop…fuck…so…good…" Draco moaned as he painfully clutched at Harry's shoulders. Shiver after shiver rushed through his entire body, clouding his senses and making his knees buck dangerously as he raced towards the edge. He was very close to coming and Harry knew that. He could feel it. Guiding the illusion of his finger past the tight muscle, Harry pushed it inside of Draco and sought out the blonde's prostate. He massaged it with the tip of his finger and putting his mind to it, he sucked as though his life depended on it. He could feel Draco's cock pulse in his mouth and it spurred him on.

Applying a little more pressure to Draco's prostate, Harry pulled back a little and swirling his tongue over the tip of his lover's rock-hard cock he tipped the blond over the edge, sending him spiralling right out of control.

Draco screamed with delight as his orgasm tore through every fibre of his body and it was only Harry's iron grip that prevented him from toppling to the ground and revealing them by tearing the invisibility cloak off both of them. Harry expertly swallowed every last drop of Draco's come and suckling his husband dry he only pulled away when he was sure that the blond was thoroughly spend. Securing the cloak around him and Draco, Harry bit his lips hard as he got to his feet again and his knees objected to the fact that he'd been kneeling on hard marble stone without a cushioning charm. Wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, who was only barely conscious, Harry closed his eyes and with a faint plop he disapparated from the location. Seconds later he and Draco appeared in the bedroom of their hotel room and Harry guided his husband over to the bed. The blond dropped on top of the mattress, buried his face in a pillow, murmured a thank you and seconds later he was fast asleep.

***

Side-stepping the blast of water, coming from the massive water gun, a Thai teen was aiming at both him and Draco; Harry turned his head and watched as the flood of water hit his husband square into the chest, soaking him. A second blast hit Draco right in the face, thoroughly wetting his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Draco yelled as he stood in the centre of the walkway of Khao San Road, looking nothing short of a drowned rat. A spontaneous water fight had erupted on one of the streets where the main festivities of the Songkran were taking place. Unfortunately opening his mouth has been a big mistake and a third blast of water, from another teenager, caused Draco to splutter as he was involuntarily forced to swallow a load of water.

When another teen, whom the first blast of water had actually been intended for, aimed at Harry, he casually touched his wand, which was secured in a waterproof plastic bag, and cast a non-verbal spell which redirected the jet of water. Instead of soaking Harry, the blast of cold water hit Draco's bum, drenching his jeans.

"HOLY HELL!" Draco shuddered and managed to flee from a fifth blast of water by ducking behind a nearby car.

Striding over to Draco, Harry redirected two more blasts of water, using wandless magic, on his way over to Draco and burst out laughing when a grown man, climbed on top of the car, Draco was hiding behind, and poured an entire bucket of water onto Draco. The blond screamed, lost his balance and landed flat on his bum. Biting his bottom lip, Harry tried to look sincere when he offered Draco a hand and pulled his soaked husband to his feet, who was unfortunate enough to be doused with another load of water that send him toppling against the car. The car's alarm started howling immediately and Draco shrieked and almost jumped out of his skin. By now he was soaked from head to toe with ice cold water and royally confused as to what was happening.

Taking pity on his husband, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulling the blond away, he saved him from being subjected to even more blasts of water. Ducking into a doorway, Harry pushed Draco against the wall, locked both his arms around the blonde's waist. He transported him back to their hotel room for the second time that day. After Draco's impromptu nap earlier today, the blond had insisted that they have lunch in Chinatown prior heading down to Khao San Road to witness some of the more native Songkran festivities. What Draco had however not anticipated – and Harry had made sure of that – was that by walking down Khao San Road he was exposing himself to being the target of countless of blasts of water.

Water fights were a big part of the Songkran festivities and heading down Khao San Road during the festival meant stepping into a war zone. Whereas water fights were only limitedly permitted across the city –police forces made sure of that – Khao San Road was the one street in all of Bangkok where water fights, no matter how wild or wet, were common practice throughout the duration of the festival.

***

"You bloody fucking knew!!!" Draco yelled and grabbing his wand he aimed it at Harry's chest, ready to fire a curse at his husband. But when he actually mumbled the words his soaked wand only oozed water. A fine beam of blue light shot out of the tip of Draco's wand, wound itself around the wooden shaft and a buzzing sound made Draco drop his own wand in shock when the beam of light stung his fingers with what felt like countless of tiny electric shocks. The moment Draco's wand hit the ground, a red beam of light whizzed out of Draco's wand and set the carpet below Draco's feet on fire.

Dropping his towel, Draco jumped away with a shriek and rolling his eyes, Harry cast a spell that extinguished the fire before he summoned his husband's wand and broke it in the middle, effectively ending the crazy effects of the spell. He'd never seen a wand react this badly to being subjected to water but Draco was a powerful wizard so it didn't really surprise Harry all that much.

Gapping, Draco disbelievingly stared at the two pieces of wood, with its magical core, in Harry's hands. Slowly turning red, Draco stalked over to Harry and grabbed his husband by the collar of his shirt. "What the bloody fuck were you thinking?" Draco shrieked and rolling his eyes, Harry casually removed his husband's hand from his shirt and held on tightly when Draco went to punch him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is lethal to use a wand that's been soaked with water right through to its magical core?" Harry asked softly and Draco went even redder in the face.

"You fucking broke my wand in two!!!" He howled.

"Yes, I had no choice. It would've been unusable anyway. What you witnessed was only the start of the fun," Harry said calmly, trying not to let Draco's naked state distract him. The blond had peeled off all of his clothes the moment they'd arrived in the hotel suite and had dashed into the bathroom for a languid shower. Despite the high temperatures, the cold water, and the shock of being drenched from head to toe, had chilled Draco right through to the bones and he'd needed a warm shower to warm up again.

"My wand," Draco whimpered and sinking into what had quickly become his favourite armchair, he took his broken wand from Harry and stared down at it. Harry's reaction to his wand's antics had positively shocked Draco and at present he was so preoccupied with the fact that he no longer owned a wand that he'd forgotten all about wanting to give Harry the third degree about not informing him about the water fights that were apparently quite common during the Songkran.

Sitting down on the armrest of the large armchair, Harry summoned his own wand from the bed, and held it out to Draco. "You can use mine till we get back to England," He offered and Draco looked up at his husband and gulped.

"I'll have to get a new wand," He mumbled as he took Harry's wand and shuddered when an unfamiliar jolt of energy shot up his arm. He'd used Harry's wand before but on those occasions Harry had never actually given him the wand. He'd simply cast the one or other quick spell with it when he'd been too lazy to go fetch his own. But the fact that Harry had voluntarily offered him his wand meant that it would obey Draco's magical core a lot better than it had on previous occasions. Focusing on the pulsing wand in his hand, Draco carelessly dropped his own wand to the ground and sighed. Having full control over Harry's wand felt odd and Draco instantly knew that Harry's wand wasn't the right wand for him. Sure it obeyed him and it got the job done but it didn't feel like it belonged to him. It felt wrong. Unfamiliar and wrong.

"I guess so," Harry agreed. "But I'm sure we'll find you the perfect replacement. You won't even miss your old wand,"

"Can't Ollivander repair this one?" Draco murmured but the glimmer of hope died instantly when Harry shook his head – he hadn't really thought it was possible but the idea had comforted him for a few seconds.

"No, the water damaged the magical core. That's why it went crazy on you," Harry said softly and sliding off the armrest and into the chair, Harry scooped pulled Draco into his arms and held him tight. He felt slightly bad now that his husband had lost his wand but still thought that getting drenched in water had been the appropriate punishment for Draco. Harry was pretty sure that Draco would give him an ear-bashing later this afternoon but Harry was convinced he'd manage to appease his husband with something or other.

There were always ways and means…such as reminding Draco about their actual wedding date. Seven years ago today he and Draco had said '_I do_' in a beautiful ceremony in front of their closest friends and the people they considered their family. Molly had almost instantly adopted Draco into her family when she'd found out that his own parents had dropped him like hot coal when he'd formally introduced Harry to them some six months after they'd first started dating.

***

"Happy anniversary, Draco," Harry whispered when he and Draco followed the maître d'hôte towards a private booth, Draco had reserved especially for their wedding anniversary dinner at nearby, slightly secluded, wizarding restaurant. Much to Harry's astonishment, Draco had pulled out all the stops for tonight – he'd even arranged for brand new, tailored dress-robes for both him and Harry. The robes were exquisite and Harry hadn't been able to take his eyes off his husband when the blond – who's so far refrained from giving out to Harry about getting soaked to the skin earlier this afternoon – had stepped out of the bedroom, after changing into his black satin dress robes.

"Happy anniversary, Harry," Draco whispered back and squeezed Harry's hand a little bit tighter. For some strange reason he was nervous about tonight even though he knew the drill – tonight was after all the seventh time he and Harry celebrated their wedding anniversary, not the first. Still, Draco just couldn't shake off the feeling of nervousness and the thousands of butterflies wrecking havoc in the pit of his stomach weren't helping in the slightest.

He had – in a manner very unlike him – decided to forget all about Harry's involvement in him getting soaked when they'd attempted to stroll down Khao San Road earlier this afternoon. He intended to forget all about it for tonight anyway. He would, and there was no doubt about that, pay Harry back when the raven-haired wizard least expected it to happen… That way his punishment was guaranteed maximum effect.

Smiling at the maître d'hôte, a stunningly beautiful Thai witch, Draco let go of Harry's hand long enough to allow his husband to slide into the booth. The maître d'hôte handed Draco the menu and with an elegant curtsey she left them alone to get sorted and to fetch the wine Draco had pre-ordered when he'd made the booking. Sliding into the booth beside Harry, Draco wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and rested his cheek on Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled softly and kissing the top of Draco's head he whispered three words that send a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"I love you too," Draco replied and closing his eyes for a moment he breathed in Harry's familiar scent. "So much…so fucking much," He added and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Casually reaching for the glass of water in front of him – it had filled itself – Harry blinked and firmly told himself that his eyes weren't stinging uncomfortably. He'd no idea what was wrong with him tonight but he felt strange.

The feeling had started the moment he and Draco had stepped out of their hotel and headed towards the restaurant. They'd wisely worn their robes draped across their arms to avoid creating unnecessary attention from the Muggles all around them. Since then Harry hadn't managed to shake it off the strange feeling. It wasn't really bothering him but he found it peculiar. He hadn't felt this way on any of the other wedding anniversaries he and Draco had celebrated and even though Harry knew that he had no reason to worry he couldn't help but wish that he could floo-call Hermione to ask her opinion.

***

"What's that?" Harry eyed the small, wrapped box; Draco had placed in front of him, suspiciously. They'd finished their dinner and deserts quite a while ago. Neither of them felt like getting up and making their way over to the Sanam Luang, opposite the Grand Palace, for tonight's sacred Songkran celebrations just yet though. They were therefore still scooped up in their little both, sipping on the Thai version of elf wine and idly chatting about anything and nothing. It almost felt like a normal evening, yet they both knew something magical lay in the air around them. They couldn't quite grasp what it was but were sure that they'd be finding out soon enough what was happening.

"It's a present. From me to you. To honour our seventh wedding anniversary," Draco smiled.

"It looks like a ring box," Harry chuckled and reaching for the small, gift-wrapped box, he nervously toyed with it.

"It is a ring box,"

"It is?" Harry looked perplexed.

"Uh-huh," Draco nodded.

"Why are you giving me a ring?"

"Open the box and you'll find out," Draco smiled.

Hesitating for a moment longer, Harry toyed with the ring box but then his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully removed the wrapping around the ring box and with a slightly shaking hand he flicked the lid of the velvet case open. His eyes met with a beautiful stainless steel ring, adorned by a thin golden line running through the centre of the ring, and reaching out he carefully took it out of the box and gasped when a small, unexpected electric shock shot up his arm. Shuddering slightly, Harry carefully inspected the ring from all angles and smiled when he spotted an engraving of his and Draco's wedding date and the words '…_for all eternity_…_ Love, Draco x_'.

"Seven years may have passed since I first put a ring on your finger but this second ring will always remind you of just how much I love you," Draco whispered and taking the ring from Harry, he gently tugged on his husband's right hand and slowly slid the ring onto its third finger. "They make a whole. The rings show you've wholly committed yourself to our marriage, both your hands now a part of our union. Together they will help form it, carry it and they will keep it growing," Draco murmured and lifting Harry's right hand to his lips, he kissed the third finger of his husband's hand and the new ring. "It's an old wizarding custom to give your partner a second wedding ring on the seventh wedding anniversary,"

"It's got magical traits. I can feel it," Harry breathed. He could feel the magical core of the ring sync with his own – it was shooting tiny jolts of magic up his arm.

"It does," Draco nodded.

"Am I now forever bound to you, Master Malfoy?" Harry chuckled.

"You could say that, you won't ever be able to leave my side again. I control you,"

"Uh, I'm scared,"

"You better be,"

"What's your first command then, Master Malfoy?" Harry laughed and touching the ring, he twisted it a little and giggled when the magical core of the ring made his fingertips tingle. "This is going to stop, isn't it?" He asked.

"I think it usually lasts about 24 hours, I believe," Draco shrugged. "Now, as for my first command… I order you to kiss me,"

"I can do that," Harry grinned and leaning in, he cupped Draco's face with both hands and drew his husband just that little bit closer. Gently capturing Draco's lips with his own, Harry kissed the blond softly. He took his time to pry Draco's lips open before he slowly deepened the kiss and snuck his tongue into Draco's mouth for a leisure duel.

***

"Oh this is amazing," Draco breathed. He and Harry had finally made it to Sanam Luang just in time for the grand fireworks. They were standing a little separate from the majority of the crowd and casually holding hands there were starring up into the night sky, watching one rocket after the other explode in the sky. One beautiful image after the other lid up the sky and natives and tourists alike were gasping and clapping. Beautiful faerie lights rained from the sky, accompanied by shooting stars and stardust. Red, gold, silver, blue, green, orange, violet rockets exploded in the sky and enriched the cloudless sky. Draco laughed heartily when thousands of silver and green lights rained from the sky. "They have their priorities straight in this country," He said and nudged Harry, who frowned. "I see, you don't share my enthusiasm," Draco chuckled and Harry shuddered.

"Slytherin sucks," Harry pulled a face and poking his husband, Draco continued laughing.

"Says the man who nearly got sorted into Slytherin," Draco teased and Harry sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that," He mumbled and drawing his wand, he made sure that it was out of Draco's immediate field of vision. Pointing it at the sky, he ensured that the next rocket – which had just been fired into the sky – exploded in red and gold. "Oh look, apparently they have a soft spot for Gryffindor as well,"

"No they don't. You cast a spell," Draco laughed and Harry glared.

"I did not,"

"Ah but you did,"

"Did not,"

"You did. I felt the magic,"

"You couldn't have felt any magic, I didn't use any. It's the ring," Harry defended himself and untangling his right hand from Draco's; he held it up and showed his husband the ring. "It's sizzling with magic,"

"I wouldn't feel that. It's only the wearer of the ring who is sensitive to the ring's magic,"

"Says who?"

"Says the custom. It's got rules,"

"Rules can change; you know that as well as I," Harry grinned and Draco frowned.

"Potter," Draco said with a stern look. "Don't try to fool me, I know you used magic,"

"You are and will always be a stubborn prat who isn't happy unless he's right, Malfoy," Harry snarled and fought hard to keep a straight face when Draco looked at him, crooked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco eventually said, sounding as nonchalant as though he'd just recited the time – it was five minutes to midnight and the fireworks were due to stop any second now. According to the programme they would be resumed after the priests and priestesses on the podium in front of Sanam Luang had officially welcomed the New Year.

***

"Do you reckon kissing is a New Year's tradition over here too?" Draco's whispered as he turned to face Harry, who casually placed his hands around Draco's waist and pulled the blond closer against his own body. Both men shuddered when their bodies made contact with each other, despite being fully clothed.

"I don't care whether it's a Thai tradition," Harry murmured. "It is a British custom to snog one another senseless to ring in the New Year – I have no intention of breaking that tradition,"

"Good. I'd hate to have to miss out on a good snog," Draco smiled and chuckling Harry pulled him even closer and leaned in for a kiss. Draco willingly parted his lips ever so slightly and when Harry's warm lips tenderly brushed against his own, Draco let out a soft whimper. Bringing his arms up, Draco loosely draped them over Harry's shoulders and moulded himself against his husband's firm body as they both mutely deepened the kiss.

Cheers erupted all around them when the New Year was finally announced and slipping deeper and deeper into their own world, Draco and Harry blocked out the almost unbearable noise of the clapping, dancing and cheering crowd, which had gathered to ring in the New Year in style. The fireworks continued and compared to the preview people had got prior to the change of year, these fireworks were absolutely magnificent.

Funnily enough Harry and Draco didn't even spare a single glance at the sky. They were too busy kissing each other and even though their lungs began to protest neither men wanted to be the first to break away and end the kiss. They held out for as long as they possibly could but when the burning in their lungs simply got too much to bear, they broke away and panting hard they hungry devoured each other with their lust-laden eyes.

"Hotel?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. Before he had the chance to comprehend what was going on, Harry forced him to his knees and holding on tight, he slowly counted to five and the moment a massive rocket in the shape of a beautiful lily, erupted in the sky, he closed his eyes and side-along Apparated Draco back to their hotel suite. He was fully aware that he was breaking the law big time but at this moment in time Harry couldn't care any less. He finally knew why he'd felt so strange all night – the odd feelings cursing through us body had been the slow built-up of his anticipation of a night of passion with Draco.

One look at Draco, who had stumbled backwards upon their arrival in the master bedroom, and was now leaning against one of the bedposts, told Harry that his husband had come to the same conclusion. Without a word both men launched themselves at each other. They both staggered across the room and tearing at each other's clothing they somehow – and they really had no inkling how – managed to end up on the bed after taking a small, unwanted detour.

"Want you, want you, want you," Harry panted and grinding his hips against Draco's he forced a loud groan from his husband's lips.

"Want you too…so bad," Draco gulped in a few deep breaths before he pulled Harry close for some more kissing. He couldn't get enough of Harry and the fact that there were so many layers of clothing between him and Harry frustrated him. It seemed to frustrate Harry too and a wandless spell later, they were both naked. Rolling around on the bed they tried to get the other to give in but neither men was willing to let the other gain the upper hand.

Harry and Draco were a mass of entangled limbs, spread all over the massive canopy bed. They both weren't quite sure where one ended and the other began but when Harry eventually managed to cast a wandless lubrication spell, Draco knew he'd lost the battle. He was by no means willing to admit that though and sneaking his hand in-between his and Harry's body, he wrapped his hand around his husband's erection. Draco put years of practice to good use as he began to stroke the hard flesh, luring the raven-haired wizard into a state of false security. Harry fell for it but bitterly regretted it the moment Draco squeezed the base of his cock hard, denying him the ultimate pleasure.

Swearing out loud, Harry bucked his hips in frustration and Draco teased the very tip of Harry's erection, sending him drifting towards the edge again. Swatting Draco's hand away, Harry grabbed both of his husband's wrists and pushed them into the mattress, effectively retraining Draco, who fought like a wild cat to free his hands and arms. But Harry was holding on tight and refreshing the lubrication spell, he added a stretching spell.

Draco groaned and momentarily discontinuing his struggle against being held down, he arched his back and thrust his hips upward. His leaking erection met Harry's and both men groaned when a wave of immense need washed over them, sending them spiralling right out of control.

"Want to fuck you," Harry panted and Draco groaned – the anticipation was getting the better of him, despite being torn about giving in. "Get on all fours, want to fuck you," Harry murmured and shuddering from head to toe, Draco struggled slightly and smiled softly when Harry released his wrists. Turning onto his front, Draco slowly got on his hands and knees and gasped when Harry pressed up behind him. He could feel Harry's hard member tease the crack in-between his buttocks and seconds later the very tip of his husband's erection was pushing against the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. Groaning, Draco pushed back slightly and Harry slipped into him. He thrust forward ever so gently and with every inch that Harry slipped deeper and deeper, Draco trembled and drawing several shaking breaths, he moaned.

"Please, Harry, please," He begged and Harry chuckled softly. Holding on to Draco's slender hips, Harry positioned himself. Pulling back, he thrust into Draco, who groaned and shuddered when Harry's cock brushed against his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his entire body.

As both men had no interest in drawing things out, Harry's pace was fast and rough, yet his hold on Draco was gently and loving. It was the perfect mixture really and within minutes both Harry and Draco were panting hard, desperately trying to fill their stinging lungs with oxygen. They were seconds away from their orgasms.

Gently moving his hand over Draco's sweat-soaked skin, Harry wrapped it around the blonde's hard cock and stroking the pulsing flesh in time with his thrusts, he groaned when Draco's arse suddenly tightened around his cock, dragging him in deeper. Losing his grip on his husband's hips, Harry's other hand – coincidently it was his right hand – slipped and leaning forward, he wrapped it around Draco's right hand, holding on tight. Draco reciprocated the gesture and holding on tight, he gasped and feel forward, onto his elbows. Harry roughly thrust into him, hitting his prostate spot on. It was all it took for Draco and drawing Harry that bit deeper into him, Draco clenched around his lover's cock as he came, spurting his come all over his stomach, Harry's hand and the bedcovers.

Groaning at the sensation of being tightly trapped inside Draco, Harry fell forward and unable to support both his own bodyweight and Harry's, Draco toppled over as Harry came, emptying himself deep inside of his Draco, who could feel the Harry filling him up.

Both men somehow managed to spoon up on top of the bed and pulling Draco close against him, Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face into Draco's back. He teasingly lapped up a drop of sweat and Draco chuckled softly in-between two deep breaths. Uninterested in the mess all around them, Harry gently pulled out of Draco and drew the blond closer. He snapped his fingers and mumbled what should've been a nonverbal spell but it worked just as well when said out loud. A blanket from the nearby armchair – Draco's favourite piece of furniture in the entire hotel suite – zoomed over and unfolded itself over both Harry and Draco.

"Happy New Year, Draco," Harry whispered and Draco mumbled something incomprehensible. "I'll make it a better one, I promise," He added quietly and the blond chuckled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Potter," He said softly and Harry playfully poked his husband between the rips.

"Whatever, Malfoy,"

***

"Sweet Merlin," Draco panted when he and Harry returned from the dance floor and slumped into the comfortable seats of their private booth. Reaching for his ordinary Muggle beer, Draco downed the rest of his pint in one go and Harry grinned.

"Getting old?"

"No," Draco glared. "But it's been an exhausting day,"

"You were the one who insisted we go out at three in the morning," Harry laughed and reaching for his own drink, he slowly took a few sips to satisfy his thirst.

"And I don't regret it," Draco smirked. "It's called making the most of being on holiday,"

"I didn't know making the most out of a holiday included dancing your socks off until," Harry glanced at his watch, "Half five in the morning,"

"Occasionally," Draco shrugged and beckoning a passing waitress over he ordered two pints of water with lemon and ice. "Wanna head out for a final dance before we call it a night?"

"You mean before we call it a morning, don't you?" Harry grinned but getting up, he offered Draco his hand and they both headed back out onto the dance floor which was still as packed as it had been five minutes ago, despite the fact that nightclub was closing in an hour.

Winding their way through the countless of sweaty bodies, moving to the beat of the music, Harry and Draco snuck to the centre of the dance floor and wrapping their arms around each other, they slowly adjusted to the rhythm and with their eyes locked they moved closer and closer until their bodies were touching from head to toe. Indulging in a deep and sensual kiss, they moved as one, completely oblivious to anything around them.

***

"I'm going to be royally sick by the time we arrive at home," Harry sighed and with his eyes still half closed – despite the fact that it was three pm in the afternoon – he followed Draco across the plaza, nursing a takeaway coffee. They'd partied the night away and even though they'd sobered themselves up with a potion when they're returned to their hotel suite after seven am in the morning, no potion could cure lack of sleep. Unfortunately their Portkey back home was activating in half an hour so they hadn't had a chance to sleep longer than two in the afternoon.

"Damnit!" Draco cursed. "I didn't give you the pot ion. I'll fetch you a stomach settling potion the second we arrive, promise,"

"You won't manage to get that down my throat. I'll be hanging over the toilet bowl, throwing my guts up," Harry mumbled and sipping on his coffee, he withheld a sigh – what a perfect ending to a holiday.

"Do you want me to postpone the Portkey activation until later tonight? I have the potion with me, you can take it," Draco offered but Harry shook his head.

"Let's go home. Maybe I'll manage to hold back till you get hold of the stomach settling potion,"

"Fingers crossed," Draco smiled and Harry nodded but the look on his face said it all – he wasn't convinced that Draco would be successful.

***

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked and carefully brushing Harry's wet hair away from his forehead, he snuggled at little closer to the raven-haired wizard, who had, despite his best efforts, not managed to keep the contents of his stomach inside until Draco had uncorked a vial of a stomach settling potion.

"Rotten," Harry croaked. He'd spend the better part of the night clutching the toilet bowl and it was a miracle that he'd managed to climb up the stairs and onto the bed. He'd finally downed a stomach settling potion but the full effect was taking its time and he still felt somewhat sick. On top of that his head was pounding, his vision was blurred and he had a slight fever.

To make matters even worse the only pain killing potion they had in the house did not agree with the stomach settling potion so Harry was forced to endure the pain until Draco had finished brewing a different potion to numb Harry's pain. He'd already started but unfortunately the potion – Draco's own invention – needed to simmer for an hour and then cool naturally before it was useable.

"Try to get some sleep?" Draco whispered and leaning forward he brushed his lips against Harry's forehead, kissing his husband. "I'm sorry, that was me not thinking,"

"Don't worry," Harry croaked – his throat was really sore from all the throwing up he'd done earlier.

"I don't. But I do care. It's called loving someone, you know," Draco teased and Harry chuckled softly.

"I do know, contrary to what you believe,"

"Get some sleep, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes and carefully scrambling off the bed he walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll go check on the potion, I'll be back,"

***

**Three weeks later:**

"Ugh," Harry groaned and taking his glasses off, he blinked several times. His sixth attempt at concentrating on a case report, prior to putting his signature under it to close it, was failing royally – just like the previous five. Reaching for his cold tea, Harry mumbled a spell to heat the tea up again and taking a careful sip, he glanced at his watch.

It was past midnight now and he had no idea what he was still doing in the office. Tomorrow was Saturday and he'd promised Draco he wouldn't go into the office in the morning. It was all part of Harry's plan to spend more time with Draco and less time in the office. He'd therefore decided to do a couple of hours of overtime before leaving for the weekend. Harry was however sure that staying in the office until after midnight wasn't what Draco had in mind when he'd '_approved_' Harry's voluntary overtime.

Sighing, Harry set his mug down again and closed the case file. He pushed it away and rubbed his overtired eyes. When he lowered his hands again, his eyes fell onto the ring Draco had given him three weeks ago on their seventh wedding anniversary. Smiling softly, Harry resolutely moved his chair back and stretching he groaned when his muscles and bones protested.

Grabbing his warm robes and his wand, Harry walked out of his office without as much as looking back and magically locking the door behind him, he hurried down the long corridor and made his way to the lifts – one of them was ready and waiting for him and it swiftly brought him down to the Atrium which looked slightly eerie at this time of the night. Shuddering, Harry put his robes on and instead of walking half a mile to the nearest Apparition point he strode towards the nearest Floo, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and throwing it into the flames, he stepped into the green flames he called out his destination – his and Draco's home.

***

"Welcome home," Draco said when Harry stumbled out of the floo and into the living room.

"Thanks. Why are you still up?" Harry asked and brushing the ashes off his clothes, he drew his wand and cleaned up the mess his arrival had made.

"Reading," Draco, who was curled up in an armchair with a blanket wrapped around himself, said. The armchair, he was snuggled up in, was the very same he'd fallen in love with in Bangkok. A week ago, when he'd come home from running some errands, he'd found the chair in the living room – a present from Harry. The armchair had been express-shipped all the way from Thailand. Draco had been so pleased that he'd made love to Harry in the chair and ever since that evening he spend all his free-time in the chair. Whether it was reading, writing, working, socialising or sleeping – Draco always found an excuse to settle down in his favourite chair and Harry didn't blame him. The cushions were insanely comfortable.

"It must be very gripping," Harry rolled his eyes at the title of the book – '_Potions in the 12__th__ Century_'.

"It actually is," Draco smiled and closing the book, he put it aside and graciously lifted himself out of the armchair. With the blanket still wrapped around him, he took three steps towards Harry and wrapping one arm around his husband's neck, he pulled the raven-haired wizard close for a kiss.

"If you're mad, you're hiding it very well," Harry sighed and pulling away from Draco, he shrugged out of his robe and threw it onto the brand new couch, his husband had brought after the armchair had arrived. Apparently the theme didn't match… Harry didn't care much about whether the couch and the armchair matched but Draco had been adamant and Harry knew better than to try and stop his lover from re-decorating. The last time he'd tried he'd found himself covered in pastel yellow paint.

"I'm not mad. I knew you'd come home eventually," Draco smiled and returning to his chair, he pulled his feet up and wrapped them into the blanket.

Staring at Draco, Harry shook his head and left the living room to head upstairs to get changed. He was halfway up the stairs when he once again glanced at the ring on the third finger of his right hand. Stopping in his tracks, Harry ground his teeth together, turned on his heel and walked back into the living room. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms over his chest and coughed to make himself noticeable. Draco lowered his book and raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"You charmed it, didn't you?"

"No I didn't. But you're right, it is charmed," Draco smiled.

"What charm did you have put on it?"

"It's a charm that reminds the bearer of the ring of who gave it to them,"

"And every time I look at it I will get drop everything I'm doing to run back into your arms?"

"Only if it's what you desire. All it does is remind you of me. It's not cursed, you can take it back off, though your finger will feel strangely empty without it, but if you can resist putting it back on for a month the feeling will pass."

"You're a sneaky bastard,"

"I'd have said Slytherin through and through," Draco grinned. "Cunning,"

"You tricked me,"

"I did not. You did not object when I put the ring on your finger even though you'd felt the magic,"

"I didn't know you'd had a binding spell put on the ring,"

"Potter, you _idiot_," Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not a binding spell. All it does is make you think of me. Any action you take then is purely your own doing. The ring does not control your actions in the slightest. You could've stayed at the Ministry,"

"I might just do that the next time," Harry glared and turning on his heel, he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Changing into something more comfortable could wait, he was hungry.

"There're two turkey sandwiches waiting for you on the counter. I made them earlier. Thought you might be hungry," Draco, who had followed his husband, said.

"Thanks," Harry nodded and flicking his wand, he turned up the light and taking the plate with the turkey sandwiches from the counter, he settled at the kitchen table and started to eat. Moving further into the kitchen, Draco sat down opposite Harry and reaching across the table the placed one hand over Harry's right hand.

"It's not a binding spell,"

"I believe you,"

"Good,"

"I will take it off should I get the notion that it's your attempt at taking the piss," Harry said sternly.

"Fair enough," Draco smiled. "Come to bed when you've eaten?"

"I'd planned to,"

"I'll be waiting…and I might be naked," Draco grinned and getting up again, he braced himself on the table and leaning over, he gave Harry a soft kiss. "Don't leave it too long, naked or not, I might be asleep. I waited a good few hours for you to choose to come home,"

"Don't make me Apparate us upstairs," Harry chuckled and with a wink and a cheeky glint in his eyes Draco walked out of the kitchen and vanished from sight.

"The cheek of him," Harry mumbled and glancing at the ring on his right hand, he shook his head and resumed eating his very belated dinner.

**The End**


End file.
